


Alone Together

by ringostarr63



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda survives the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringostarr63/pseuds/ringostarr63
Summary: Natasha, Steve, and Wanda all live on the Avengers compound. Following the loss of half the population, Natasha tries to keep the legacy of the Avengers alive. They all do their part, but they are just trying to move on from the event's of Infinity War. And maybe fall in love.---After Natasha caught Steve and Wanda in a comprising position, the two begin to wonder if it would be so crazy. They were all each other had.More chapters coming!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Five years. Yet nothing felt normal, and everyone mourned. It was as if the whole world were in a perpetual state of gloom, with the threat of a storm constant. Humanity tried to continue on, but resources were scarce, and poverty was a stranger to few. Natasha did her best to keep the spirit of the Avengers alive, monitoring threats and sending what allies she had to diffuse tense situations. Steve would occasionally go out on these missions, but he preferred to stay close to home. Tony would stop by the compound to see what was happening, but his appearances were rare, and more so to assert that this was his compound and his tech here was very important and shouldn't be messed with, blah blah blah. Tony always went with the hope that Natasha had found something, anything, that would make things right, but that never happened. As the years went by he focused more on spending time with Pepper and Morgan, and less time on playing good cop bad cop. With everyone trying to move on and protect the Earth, that just left Wanda.  
Life had never been kind to her. She knew more off loss than of the survivors of Thanos Snap. She couldn't bring herself to be a full-time crime-fighting hero, but she remained on the compound and contributed to the cause locally. There wasn't too much to worry about though, as everyone knew how strong Steve was or feared Wanda. She did a lot of watching various radars and signals to make sure things were alright. It gave her something to do and allowed Natasha and Steve to focus.

It had felt like days but was only a few hours of Wanda staring at the pinging blue screen. It was a radar just outside of Earth, surveying the skies. Nothing significant ever popped up, but if it did Wanda would be there to...do something. She's not entirely sure what but she would need to be ready for anything. Her eyes were red and focused, losing her thoughts to watch the rings circle and disappear on the screen. When was the last time she blinked?

"You'll go blind going on like that." Steve rested his shoulder against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.  
Wanda looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Just doing my job." She relaxed a little, leaning back against her seat.

"We appreciate that... but you're not NASA. Come on kid, you need rest." He walked up to her and offered a hand. She looked at him, then back at the screen. It was getting late, and her eyes were starting to burn.

"You're right." She took his hand and he pulled her out of the chair.

"Nat made some food, come eat first." Steve headed down the hallway to the kitchen.  
Wanda was quick to follow, remembering she hadn't eaten anything since early this morning. The kitchen was warm and inviting and her stomach growled at the scents that filled her lungs. It seemed so familiar, the smell, being with those close to you, ready to eat...

"Ah, there you two are. Eat up, it won't be hot forever." Natasha stood at the counter, eating her dinner. Steve went to grab a plate and turned to hand it to Wanda. She was frozen in the hallway, staring at the dish.

"Wanda?" Steve was concerned and walked toward Wanda. She quickly turned around.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry." She dashed back down the hall toward her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Steve said, calling after her.

"Let her go, Steve," Nat said between bites.

"But-"

"She's exhausted, she's been investigating what are probably just meteors around the atmosphere. She's on edge and needs sleep." Nat pointed to the food. "It's some of my best work so you better eat."

Steve was still concerned but decided Nat was right, Wanda might just need sleep. He came back to fill his plate up. "So what are we having?" he asked.

"Found it in a cookbook in the cupboard. It's called paprikash."  
-  
"Don't wait up for me." Nat was arming herself for some nighttime adventure.

"You're acting like you might not come back," Steve said, looking at the weapons on her belt.

"I'm just investigating a lead, nothing serious. I'll ring if there's trouble, which there won't be." She smiled and zipped her boots. "Keep an eye on her Steve... Sometimes she goes out and throws containers around."

Steve chuckled at the thought of that.

"So that's what that clammering is... Don't worry Nat... May the force be with you!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. Ever since he insisted they watch Star Wars he quoted it all the time.  
"I get to pick the next movie night film." And with that, she was off.  
-  
Steve had cleaned up the kitchen, leaving a plate full in the fridge for Wanda. He started his nightly rounds around the facility, just making sure everything was safe and in order. With nothing awry, he headed off the bed. As he passed by Wanda's room he couldn't help but hear the soft sniffles from within. He really couldn't help it, he just heard it in passing and his heart sank. He knew she had lost so much, they both had, and though they bonded over the trauma her grief was far greater than his. He slowly opened the door to see Wanda shifting, her back toward him.

"Wan.... hey I know you're awake." Steve slowly entered the room and sat on her bed.  
She knew he knew she was awake and she could feel his concern. He was also sad. She made him sad.

"I'm sorry." She turned around to face him and apologize. "I just... haven't cried in a while, I don't know what came over me.

"No, no. Don't apologize. I haven't had a good cry in a while either. Not good to bottle it up though." Steve turned his head to his side to see her.

She wiped away her tears and the corner of her lip rose slightly in a smile. "Perhaps we both need a good cry." She held her arm out, inviting him to come in for a hug. He scooted up next to her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. They embraced for a long time, Wanda starting to forget her troubles. Steve's eyes watered. He was always there to help and comfort everyone around him, but when did anyone stop to ask him how he was?

"It's alright. We're alright." Wanda said as she pulled away to look at him. He pushed her hair out of her face and used his thumb to wipe the little wet streak away from under her eye. She shifted so that she could lay her head on his chest. He lay back against the headboard, one arm wrapped around her shoulder. He stroked her hair and soon she had fallen fast asleep. He stayed awake for hours like this, enjoying the warmth and comfort. He was so content and eventually drifted to sleep.  
-  
"Ehrmm." Natasha cleared her throat and pretended to examine her fingernails.  
Steve and Wanda awoke and looked at her. They were in a slightly more compromising position than when they had fallen asleep, with Steve spooning Wanda, a hand wrapped around her stomach. He quickly sat up and looked at Wanda.

"This is not... it's not... we just-" Steve stammered, a little embarrassed.

Wanda was silently laughing putting her hand over her face. Natasha smiled and shook her head.

"Come on you two, time for morning patrol. " She said through in a more serious but joyful tone and walked out of the room.

Steve jumped up out of bed and followed after her. "That wasn't what it looked like," he explained chasing Nat.

"Whatever it was, I hope you two used protection." She was joking... right? She knows Steve wouldn't... or Steve HOPES she wouldn't think that.

"Natasha!" He cried, embarrassed.

Wanda remained in bed, smiling at her entertaining morning. She blushed, hearing Nat's last comment, but got up and decided it would be best to pretend nothing happened to avoid Nat's teasing.


	2. A Whale of a Tale

Patrolling was a way for the trio to keep things under control. A routine that helped make things make sense. Nothing ever really happened, but it allowed Natasha to make sure the compound was safe. She would also check in with Bruce, Rhodey, Tony, or whoever had anything to tell her. Wanda would look for any atmospheric or border disturbances that may have happened, and Steve would go out to see how the community was. He would direct people to where they could get resources and be a positive presence in the community.

"May I tag along?" Wanda lingered by the doorway as Steve headed for the garage.

"Sure," he smiled back at her, "I would enjoy the company."

Wanda hadn't ventured off the property in a while and could use a change of scenery from the constant screen time. She used to yearn to step foot out of the compound when she was stuck indoors with Vision. He used to try to distract her or remind her of the consequences of going outside. "It is rather hot, you could get sunburnt." Vision would often say, leaving Wanda to settle for another round of chess. Now even with full freedom, she didn't like to leave the comfort of familiarity.

Heading into the city was always strange, passing by the abandoned cars and wondering, but knowing full well, what happened to the owners. There was always trash, and forgotten posters and memories littered about the streets, but through all this, lush greenery could grow. It relaxed the depressing state of the city, as roots overtook sidewalks, and leaves shaded the streets. Botanical maintenance was not exactly prioritized on the city's to-do list.

"Hey, we aren't going to one of your Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, right?" Wanda asked as she gazed upon the many abandoned stores and businesses.

"It's a therapeutic support system for-"

"Anyone who needs a friend, yes I know." Wanda knew very well of his group therapy. It was great, she just didn't think sharing your deepest insecurities and sorrows with a bunch of strangers was the best way to go about things.

"And no, that's on Wednesdays. We're bringing some supplies to the community center. Hence the boxes." Steve nodded toward the back of the car. "Luckily these ones were safely packed into the garage, away from mysterious forces that for some reason cause boxes to fly around the yard." Steve eyed Wanda with a smirk.

"I... didn't know you knew about that. It helps blow off steam. And I only mess with the empty containers from the storage unit."

"Hey, we all need something." He paused for a moment. "Which is why I started the therapeutic support system for anyone-"

He was cut off by the backhand of Wanda hitting his arm.

"I will forcefully stop this car if you bring it up again," she threatened. Steve laughed.

"I'd like to see you try, kid!"  
\--  
The pair of them made quick work dropping the boxes off at the center. Thankful hands shook Steve's and a very nice woman hugged the both of them. It was odd to Wanda, how grateful the woman was at this simple act. Though it was Technically Tony's money that had paid for the supplies, the team at the community center just wanted to directly thank the ones responsible for bringing them the products.

"We're always happy to see your face, Steve." Mary, the head of the team smiled up at Steve. "And thank you, Wanda. It is nice to finally meet you. I look forward to seeing you both here again soon."

"We love to help however we can. You know where to find me should you need anything." Steve waved as Mary went back into the center.

Steve walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Wanda. She thanked him, and as he went around the front of the vehicle to the driver's side, she opened his door for him with just a wave of her hand. He shook his head smiling, and laughed a breathless laugh as he climbed into the seat. "Before we head back I want to show you something."

They took the normal route back to what some might call their home, but as they drove over the bridge Steve stopped along the side of the road. He got out and headed down a small sandy slope to a patch of grass the overlooked the river. Wanda realized this is what she wanted to show him and jumped out of the car to follow him. When she finally was at his side he gazed down on her. She smiled up at him, then looked out onto the water.

"Is that..." Wanda squinted, looking intently at the water.

"Whales. Yep." He nodded. Instead of thinking about how or why there were now whales this far inland in the river, he just tried to enjoy whatever pleasures he could find.

"I've never seen a whale before." She was calm but seemed excited at this new experience.

Steve looked at her, no longer paying attention to the whales. She was beautiful, but as he looked at her dark hair gently flying around her face, her expression changed. He realized how little of life she had got to live. She had never seen a whale? But she had seen her friends, her brother, die before her own eyes. She had seen nations fall, and humanity perish. As Steve thought of all she had gone through she turned to face him.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She could sense his sadness, but wanted him to know she was alright. She always seemed to make him sad but she didn't want him to pity her.  
A cold breeze sent a slight shiver down her spine. The leaves rustled above their heads, and the whales were forgotten as they gazed upon one another. Steve didn't know what came over him, but he cupped Wanda's cheek in his hand, and slowly leaned down to kiss her. Her heart fluttered, as she was taken aback by his gesture. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. His embrace warmed her to her core, and her heart was so light, she felt like she could float away with him. A moment passed and he separated their kiss.

"I'm sorry Wan, I just..." he scratched the back of his head and looked onto the river again.

"Steve..." She didn't know what to say. She realized how much this man actually cared for her, and how much she wanted to be there for him. She did love him, but it never seemed like they were more than close friends. She jumped up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him once again. Now it was Steve taken by surprise. They enjoyed their time on this overlook, knowing it wouldn't last forever. Birds chirped in the trees around them as they embraced until they forgot about the world around them.


	3. That one scene in Titanic where you see her hand print down the foggy windows.

It's funny how quickly life can move around you. One minute you're almost crying over a pod of whales, and the next you and Captain America are naked in the back of a van. Wanda didn't mind though. The last five years had moved so slowly it was like the world was frozen in time after the snap. She didn't have time to not get to the point. Steve was rougher than she had anticipated, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Oh god... was this his first time? It couldn't be, she thought, he seemed to know what he was doing. She didn't want to think too much about Steve's sexual history so she just took her mind away from it. She was happy. Whales and Steve... it was an eventful day, to say the least.

Steve was worried he was going to mess things up with Wanda, but judging by her enthusiastic participation in their fonduing, she was into it as much as he was. Good thing too, as he didn't want her to think he was just using her for temporary stress relief. He had feelings for her. It had taken a long time to get over Peggy, but everyone moves on eventually.

Their rendezvous was over sooner than either of them wanted it to be. They kissed again, lingering in each other's embrace. Steve pulled away to look into Wanda's eyes. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Now Natasha will really have something to tease us about," Wanda joked.

"She's already suspicious, and we've been gone so long she's bound to know we were up to no good." Steve reached for his shirt and handed Wanda hers.

"No good?" Wanda asked with a fake frown. "I thought it was pretty good."

Steve's cheeks became hot and he pulled his shirt over his head. "Very good."  
\----  
"Hey." Steve greeted Nat as she sat at her desk. He was expecting some witty retort regarding his and Wanda's whereabouts, but she just responded back with a half-hearted greeting. "What's wrong?"

Natasha looked up to meet Steve's eyes. "Just a lot going on. More bodies... Barton." She breathed into her hand deeply, then wiped her hair back out of her eyes.

"Maybe you need a break. From status reports, and the like."

"Maybe. But there's work to be done." A pop-up came onto her screen, as Tony drove through the front gates. "And people to be dealt with."

They both left to greet Tony. Wanda had also gotten the message, as she met them downstairs by the front door.

"What's this, the welcoming committee? Aw, you shouldn't have." Tony entered the compound, holding Morgan.

"Uncle Sam!" Morgan yelled, scrambling to get out of her dad's arms. Tony let her go and she ran to Steve, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Hey, kiddo!" Steve picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"She reads too many comics," Tony said, unsure of his daughter's enthusiasm for Steve. "How's the community center? Did they get what they needed? Did they love it? I knew they would."

"They probably would like to meet you sometime," Natasha said.

"Yes, they give us the credit for your generosity, though we let them know who it comes from," Wanda reassured him. 

"Well, I don't need to bother them. Besides, I think they prefer Star-Spangled Steve over there." Tony nodded toward Steve, who was now kneeling on the floor next to Morgan, playing patty cake. "Don't mean to intrude, just here to get some things from storage. And she wanted to see you all. If you don't mind."

Wanda was watching and laughing as Steve and Morgan played. "We never mind," she said.

Natasha and Tony left the rest of them to play, as Nat wanted to ask Tony about some technological issues.

Wanda didn't always know how to be around kids. It seemed to come so naturally to Steve. She always went with her go-to crowd-pleaser, manipulating little toys and what not through the air. Morgan was fascinated as the random objects once sitting on tables began to fly around. Her eyes were filled with wonder, and her mouth hung open. They could spend hours like this, but soon Tony came back with what he needed.

"Let's go kiddo, say goodbye to Cap and Wanda." Tony took Morgan's' hand and she cried as they left. "See you later alligator!" Morgan yelled to her friends.

They all exchanged goodbyes, and Tony promised to come by again soon and to bring Pepper with him. Maybe they could have dinner, was Tony's suggestion. They all knew it would likely never happen, as most of the time Tony would just stop by briefly, but it was better than nothing.

"Morgan really likes you," Steve said after Tony had left.

"I was going to say the same about you." Wanda was moving everything back to where it belonged. "I just have magic tricks all for show, she really looks up to you."

"Nonsense! You make her laugh and smile, not just with magic. You're like a big sister."

Sister. Wanda hadn't been called sister in a long time. She hadn't forgotten that she was one, but she maybe had pushed it to the back of her mind. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at the floor.

"Hey..." Steve's brow curled down with concern. He gently put his hands on each of Wanda's arms and rubbed them. She looked up at him before wrapping both her arms around him in a hug.

"I almost forgot I was a sister..." She pressed her head into his chest, breathing slowly.

"You still are. A great one too." Steve lifted his head to rest his chin on Wanda's hair. They held each other for a minute longer, then Wanda pulled back and locked her hands with Steve's. He used his thumbs to rub small circles into her palms.

"Let's go have some lunch." Steve let go of one of Wanda's hands and slowly pulled her toward the kitchen.


End file.
